Rick Vs Light
by Cluichee
Summary: Rick is looking for sake, Morty is just looking for hot girls. What they find is something far more sinister.


The green plasma cut through the ether and blazed into reality. The alley was dark and deserted and oddly clean. A few empty boxes and a large dumpster seemed all that was in the way of anyone that wished to haunt the dark corridor between buildings. Between light and dark, between the worlds.

An american elderly man and a child, no teen maybe 14 emerged from the glowing green space that marked the tear between parallel dimensions.

"Grandpa. I..I.. was almost staring to like that Combopilain girl."

"Trust me Morty. It wouldn't have worked. Her insides were as toxic as the inside of your schools refrigerator. On second thought she might have been safer. you would have been turned into a glob of human flesh...even worse than the Crononburg blobs. Is that what you wanted."

"No, of course not Grandpa."

"Good. Well despite the fact we ran away from the Princess's parents I have brought your perverted ass to someplace much safer." Usually Rick Sanchez used his scathing sarcasm to bring anyone down to the level of an ant. This time he good naturedly scuffed up the hair on Morty's head. Morty could tell he was just having some fun with him.

They emerged from the alley into the dimly lit street and headed down to a more populated area.

"W..wait Rick. We..we're in..."

"That's right Morty. Tokyo But not the Tokyo on our Earth. But on Earth Positive A-231. The teen girls are cute, and the best Sake in the multiverse can be found here. Come on Morty. Lets get Shwifty..."

"I really wish you would stop saying that."

They walked among the people of Tokyo. A couple of Geisha, some Girls dressed in Lolita fashion passed them by. Morty was in puberty heaven There was something sexy about a girl in a school uniform giggling.

"I think I like it here." Morty started to relax a bit. Perhaps this is the would be a relaxing adventure this time.

"I knew you would you little weirdo" Rick smiled. Oddly enough he found himself actually caring for the kid.

They made it a couple of blocks. Rick was looking for one of those four person bars that is tucked into buildings when a commotion broke out.

"There was this one bar the last time i was he...Now what?"

The pair turned to see a man was staggering about holding his chest and arm, looking grey and near death. Then the man passed out on the pavement in the street. A car had to dodge the man and nearly ran into a streetlight pole. once the car came to a stop the woman got out and joined the crowd.

Rick and Morty joined them. Rick took one look at they guy and sighed. "Nothing we can do for him. He's dead." Then seemingly under his breath "Luck bastard"

Morty wasn't sure if he heard Rick say something to him.

"What? Grandpa?" Morty gave him a weird look

"Nothing, lets go. Nothing to see here. Ah the bar is this way."

"Are you sure...I..I mean don't you have an intergalactic defibrillator in your pocket or something." Morty looked up to Rick almost pleading with his eyes to do something for the man. Rick sighed and gave in. He started to look through all his pockets he had.

'I did. but i had to clean out my pockets. I started to smell something awful. Found out it was an old wrapped up sandwich." He continued to his pockets to see if he had anything. He didn't.

The young man looked at the dead guy who was now being take by an ambulance that had shown up on the scene. "I hope he is happier where he is at."

"I am sure i told you. There is no such thing as heaven or hell...Get that through that thick skull of yours." Rick put his hands in his ever-present lab coat and started to walk on.

A few blocks later the scene was forgotten as once again they were consumed by the wonder, sights and sounds of the city.

They were nearing where Rick wanted to be when again someone started to scream in pain clutching his chest. The man died on the sidewalk face covered in the ice cream cone he had dropped in his agony.

"Somethings up." Rick was starting to get suspicious about the situation.

"What?" Morty was beginning to look nervous

"This seems...familiar." Rick started to look around and saw something in an alley across the street. A girl with two blond ponytails and dressed in club style clothes hid there in the darkness.

Rick marched over to her and glared at her.

What the hell are you doing with that little lady." He snatched up the notebook and tucked it under his arm.

With a glare to match his. The girl looked up at Rick.

"That's mine, give it back." She tried to snatch it back out of his hands but Rick was a little to quick for her.

"This is a death note isn't it. I used one of these before. Don't ask why Morty. It will make you appear as if you are prying into my business."

Morty closed his mouth around whatever it was he was going to say.

"What do you call yourself little twerp."

"Misa Amane. Now give it back." She demanded. Her anger barely in check.

"You know what that is dangerous. I have a Death Note. Best not to give your your real name so flippantly. Royally stupid on your part."

She just looked at the un-phased gentleman in front of her. She decided to change tactics. She sighed and started to smile sweetly "Of course. Your right."

"Yes I am always right." he let out in a non boastful way that was followed by an unceremonious burp. Misa visibly cringed at his lack of manners.

"Look I know this is bad looking but this is for a good reason."

"What possible good reason do you have for using a death note. Seriously, the original creatures that used them only found the fun in them for a short time. You should see their world now. Rick made a yuck face. "Sand fruit. That's all I have to say."

"Isn't it the worst." Misa giggled.

"I see the Shinigami behind you let you try some."

Misa almost forgetting about Rem turned around to see what Rick was pointing at.

Rick pointed at the creature behind her.

"That thing."

Morty looked at the air that his Grandpa had pointed at.

"I..I don't see anything. Are you drunk that you are seeing things. Again?"

"Woops I forgot. You have to touch the Notebook to see it. Here Morty, touch this."

"Don't wanna"

"Morty it's fine. You need to see this." There was a mirth in Ricks eyes that Morty just didn't like.

"I'm not gonna do it!"

"It's Ok Morty. You can only see a Shinigami if you touch this. They won't hurt you. Unless they write your name into their own death notes. I've met them before they are from dimension negative B-196 to be precise . They are lazy asses that are more jaded than I am."

"Oh...oh..." cleary frightened the boy touched the book and the death god seemed to leer into his soul. Morty freaked out and start screaming.

While Rick was busy with Morty. Misa activated her Shinigami eyes. she saw the names Rick Sanchez and Mortimer Smith floating above their heads. She never could understand how to calculate the time til their deaths. She decided to take them to see Light Yagami. he would be able to deal with them since Rick had her death note. She could just text him the name and that would be the end of it. but these two needed to be taught a lesson. Besides the Grandpa was definitely guilty of something. She would let Light judge him.

SHe smiled when he turned about around. The nervous kid touched the notebook and was now screaming in terror. The Grandfather was waiting for the screaming to stop. He seemed unconcerned and was just standing there.

If anything this guy had to go. perhaps in the best interest of Morty.

"You never did tell me why you were writing names in this trash." Rick started to flip the pages of the notebook seeing hundreds of names written in the lines of the book. Rick seemed to look impressed.

"I was...well judging. Criminals must be judged."

Rick just blinked, temporarily dumbfounded at the stupidity of what he had just heard.

"And where did you get this incredibly idiotic idea." His tone was even. He squinted his eyes. to hide the pure anger in his features

"My boyfriend. He started it all." She figured since he had been a past Death Note user it would be safe to speak to about all would understand. in fact she was almost relived.

"Reeealy. Can I meet this boyfriend of yours."

He was playing right into her trap. She would bring them to Light. Let them meet. Light would speak to them. Perhaps draw them into their cause or kill them with the Death Note. Either way it would be interesting to see how this would work out. "I can take you to him, if you would follow me!" She smiled as she hummed some popular tune. it was catchy and even Morty was starting to hum along.

Misa lead them through the streets to a neighborhood then to a tiny fenced in yard that belonged to a house. How the Japanese could live in such small house Morty could not figure out.

Misa skipped up to the door and knocked. She played with one of her blond pigtails and waited for Light to answer the door.

Rick just stood there with Morty by his side.

"Morty. This may be the most dangerous situation we have ever been in."

"Yea...that thing looks like it wants to kill me." Morty could not keeps his eyes from staring at the monstrosity of white bone and sinew

"Don't be stupid, Morty. Death Gods are just what they call themselves. They don't really have many powers besides shortening peoples lives to extend their own. And more than likely your pathetic ass is of little interest to them. It's humans we have to worry about Morty. Humans. The scum of the Multiverse, Morty. And We have met one of the dumbest among them."

An older teen opened the door and stood in the doorway. He was dressed as if he had been to school still wearing his school uniform. He was clean pressed and blond hair and intense eyes.

"Misa, what are you doing here?" He seemed none to pleased that she was here.

"Hello Light. This is. What were your names?"

This is Morty. I'm Rick. This is Light Yagami. Misa Introduced everyone.

"Ah. Greetings then. Misa why don't you all come in. I will get us some tea."

The Older teen had this strange pleasant smile upon his lips which seemed to detract from the near madness in his eyes. Misa knew that look. She loved it when he had been writing names in his notebook. Rick noticed it too. His trust in this situation was getting thinner by the minute.

"My mom and sister are out and my dad is on a big case. He is with the police department." Light sounded a little proud of his father. In fact part of him was still. Yet somehow Light had brought more criminals to his brand of justice than his father ever has. or ever will.

They were lead to a bedroom at the top of the stairs.

Morty piped up. "He seems nice enough. He is even getting us tea."

Rick just looked at him. with a bland look in his eyes. "Don't let him fool you Morty. That man is as maniacal as they come.

"How do you know?" asked Morty

"I recognize one of my own." There was a seriousness when he said that. Morty knew something was up.

The tea was hot and Morty enjoyed it more than he thought he would perhaps he would drink hot tea more often.

Light sat down at his desk he already had the death note out and readied a pen just in case something went wrong. Like anything. He could tell this man was dangerous. He would be judged tonight. An unpleasant smile crossed his features, only Rick seemed to notice.

"Well, do you have one?"

"One what." Light said in all innocence.

"A death Note. I can smell it from here. I've used one before. But lets be honest with ourselves. The death note is seductive. Instant death to all who oppose us. Am I right?" Rick smiled but it was one of his sarcastic smiles.

"Why yes." Light was trying to figure out what this guys game was.

"Good then we are all friends here. I will tell you why I used one if you tell me why you are using it."

"This world is sick as you might know."

"That's an understatement" Rick let out a rather loud burp and just let it pass with out an excuse me.

"And what makes it sick. Criminals. Criminals that ruin the lives of those around them. They get a way with it. I can change all that. I have changed all that. I am changing the world one name at a time. Well with the help of Misa, I can become a god a world that i create out of the ashes of the old."

Rick just blinked. his face as bland as flavorless jello.

"Really. That is what you are using the death note for. to kill some sick and fucked up people. Look. I like you, I like your style. And hey, I get it. Your dad is a cop. You are sick of seeing these sons of bitches get a way with murder, figuratively and literally. While your dad is locked up in some shit hole office buried alive pointless paper work because once again some idiot with a gun shot up some people at a mall. And he had to make an account of every bullet that he fired."

"But you know what Lamppost."

"That's Light, Rick." Light corrected him tersly

"Whatever. Well guess what. It sucks. Sucks the big one. There will always be criminals. Why?There are many different reasons. Greed, jealousy, the thrill of it. Yea you forgot that one didn't you. Just for the thrill of it. "What happens after you create this new world of yours. What you have done is make the criminals more clever. Dangerous. Giving the thrill seekers something new. Avoid the god of death. Shitty people will always do shitty things to other people long after your dead so what is the whole point.

"The people love me already they have given me the nickname Kira.

"Look I could care less about your stupid name. What I am more interested in is how you are going to preserve the new world you had made. Figures you have not thought that far have you."

"Well let me tell you something. You are no better. No better than me. No better than them. Yea I said me. I am one of those thrill seekers. I don't care about anything. You see. Not even my own safty. But you know what. I will let you in on a little secret. I don't even care if you write my name in that notebook you have. Oh and By the way Hi Ryuk.

"Hey, Rick." Ryuk waved to him and lauged

Light looked at Ryuk. "You knew about him."

Well yea...i used his note book once. I kept a small piece of paper so i could remember. That is how i could remember about the sake.

Light hit the table. "There are more important things than sake at hand here. Rick. Misa I am done with him. What is his full name."

"Rick Sanchez" Even Misa was getting sick of hearing him talk.

"Good." Light started to write the name.

He turned to Misa "So you made the deal, eh?" Misa nodded in the affirmative. "Nice work." Trying to sound impressed.

He turned back to Light "Oh sure write the name out, piece of shit. "You would be killing an innocent person. Just so you know

Light stopped. "What do you mean. You just admitted to being a criminal yourself"

"Yes as a matter of fact i am the most wanted man in the multiverse. You have to concentrate on my name and my face right? That's how the note book works. But I am not from here. I ain't even from this dimension. There is a Rick Sanchez with this same face. So are you going to break your own rules? That Rick is not a criminal. He lives in the US with a wife and two grand kids that come over for visits. Does that sound like someone you want to kill?"

Light started to tremble. No. He had him. Rick Sanchez was going to have to be let loose and walk right out the door. Un-judged. Angry Light turned to Rick and Morty. "Just go find your damned sake and never return to this dimension."

"Even if I did you would never know. Humans can't be come gods by the way. Come on Morty. Lets let Nightlight here stew for a bit. I am sure he will get over it."Rick was about to pull Morty towards the door then turned around and smiled.

"Oh and by the way, about your last name, if spelled backward says I'm a gay in English." Rick and Morty just giggled as they walked out.

"Good one Grandpa."

"Yea I know. Backwards." He guffawed more as he thought about it.

Light just sat there speechless. Misa excused herself. Ryuk just took an apple from the pile and munched away.

"If you had asked I would have told you who he was and all about him you know."

"Get out Ryuk just get out!"

Morty asked after they left the house. "Is there really a Rick, just a normal Rick here."

Rick took out his flask and emptied it. He would fill it with sake when he re-found the bar.

"Don't know. Made for a good story though, am I right!" Rick seemed pretty proud of himself and how he handled that situation. "Don't get me wrong. There is another Rick Sanchez here. Whether he is a good guy or not beats the hell out of me. Now then Sake for me and you get to flirt with Japanese school girls! Whoo-hoo!


End file.
